


Thoughts About Kissing

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester does eventually find Beau to ask about kissing and since Caleb is there she asks him too.





	Thoughts About Kissing

“Beau,” Jester started, leaning against the wall of the cabin she shared with Beau, Caleb and Nott while the monk began her daily stretches. Nott was nowhere to be found at the moment and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, but she’d already gotten an answer from Nott so she didn’t really care to go find her. “Caleb, I have a question for you both.”

Beau was in the middle of some one handed push ups and just grunted in response. Jester took that as an agreement. Caleb didn’t even look up from his book. “Yes, Jester?”

“Have either of you ever kissed a boy?”

Beau crashed to the ground in a heap and Caleb startled so violently he threw his book to the floor. Beau was cursing quietly as she rolled onto her back and sat up. “Where the fuck did that come from, Jes?”

“Well, I asked Nott and she gave me some advice, I thought if you guys had some advice I could try out a few different things.”

“We-We are probably not the best people to talk to about kissing,” Caleb stuttered, leaning over the side of the bed to try and retrieve his book.

“Hey, speak for yourself,” Beau said, walking over to pick up his book and toss it back on the bed. “I happen to be very accomplished in kissing hot girls.”

Jester pouted. “But not boys? Is it very different?”

Beau looked thoughtful for a moment. “It’s different. Well, it was for me, but that might just be a preference thing. The mechanics are mostly the same.”

“So you  _ have _ kissed a boy?”

“Once, a long time ago. Before I knew. It was fine, I guess, but it wasn’t right.” She turned to Caleb and slapped the book back out of his hand when he went to pick it up. “What about you Caleb? Boy kissing, any thoughts?”

Caleb frowned and kept watch of her out of the corner of his eyes as he reached for the book again. She didn’t knock it away this time and he pulled it into his lap. “It has been a very long time since I’ve participated in any kisses. Really, Jester, I am perhaps the worst person in our group to ask about romance.”

“Untrue,” Beau interjected. “Caduceus.”

“Fine, the second worse.”

“Well, kisses from a long time ago should still be the same, right? Romance doesn’t really change.”

Caleb considered this for a moment before nodding. “I suppose so. I think kisses depend on the other person as much as they do you. Some people aren’t compatible and have trouble and some people mesh very well. Sometimes people like to be in charge and do the kissing and other people like to relax and be kissed.”

Jester looked thoughtful and smiled. “I think Fjord would be the second type. I think he likes to be kissed.”

Beau raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bed beside Caleb. “You seem very knowledgeable about this. I thought you said you didn’t have any experience.”

Caleb blushed and cleared his throat. “I said it had been a long time.”

“Is this boy kissing or girl kissing, or did you kiss a lot of people who weren’t either?” Jester asked. “Are they all very different?”

“Not…” Caleb paused and tugged on his collar. It was suddenly feeling very hot in here. “Uh, in my experience they are not very different at all.”

Beau snickered. “Damn, Caleb, I had no idea you used to have game.”

“What happened?” Jester asked. “Why did you stop dating people?”

Beau’s smile fell and Caleb pulled into himself more. “Uh, Jester,” she started, getting to her feet. “Let’s go see if Yasha has any ideas about kissing.”

“Ooh! Good idea, Beau.” Jester stood up as well and left the room.

Beau started to follow, pausing in the doorway to look back at Caleb. She opened her mouth to speak but paused, unsure what to say. Finally, she turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind her and leaving him alone in their room.


End file.
